Chlomaki
'''Chlomaki' (黒巻) is a pitch-black witch from Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. She is one of Wadanohara's friends and a witch from a land far away from the sea. In the past, she used to be known as Nadine, an underling to Fumus and the twin sister of Elwine. Appearance Chlomaki earns the nickname 'Pitch Black Witch' from Memoca, due to her wearing so much black. Her appearance is somewhat cat-like, as her hat has two, cat ear like points and she possesses a long black feline tail. Without her hat, she is seen with her hair naturally resembling two pointed cat ears. Her eyes are black, with white pupils. Her black hair is around floor-length and tied with a low, loose ponytail, with the hair tie looking like a buckle. The front of her hair is layered, with long bangs framing her face. The longest layer comes to just below her shoulders. Her black dress reaches around knee-length, with a turtle neck and long sleeves with white cuffs. Many belts cross over her dress, with silver buckles. Chlomaki also wears gray stockings, white gloves, black boots and a black, witches' hat that is able to act like another limb; the tip is able to turn into an arm that can extend. Without her dress, she can be seen wearing a sleeveless white nightgown at times and small dark gray angel wings protruding from her back. Back when she was an angel, she had golden yellow eyes with white pupils, and long white hair streaked with yellow tied with a yellow ribbon into a long loose ponytail. She wore a dark gray skirt, with a white undershirt, a yellow ribbon necktie, a long-sleeved lighter gray sweater and black loafers with dark gray socks. Along with that, she had a pair of white feathered wings and a halo floating on top her head above white cat-like ears, she also had her feline tail but it was white, like most angels. Both her ears and tail were white, as well as her skin. She had a calmer expression on her face, compared with her present self. Personality Cholmaki has a casual air about herself, usually chill in her mannerisms. She often teases her familiar Lobco. She is eccentric, wise and mysterious, evident in her past as an angel, and her appearances in the Pitch Black World and the Blue Sea. Although she is usually lax and silly, she does care for her friends and expresses concern at times. In the past when she was known as Nadine, she appeared to be calmer. Nadine lacked the same flair compared to her witch self, meekly allowing her God to beat and abuse her. Background Chlomaki used to be an angel named Nadine. As Nadine, she was Fumus' underling. While under the subordination of Fumus, she was constantly tortured by him, being called his "plaything." Sometime in the past, Nadine abandoned her God and twin sister, emerging as the eccentric witch known as Chlomaki. The only thing that lingered from her past was deep fear for her former god and torturer - Fumus. In the past Nadine has described herself to be an oddball in comparison to the other angels, describing everyone to be boring. Appearances ''Major'' *''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' - She appeared as an acquaintance to Wadanohara. It was she who introduced Wadanohara to the Daimajo, and she later helped Wadanohara in her efforts to stop the Totsusa Kingdom from invading the Blue Sea Kingdom. *''Obsolete Dream'' - She appeared as an acquaintance to Kurotsuno. Relationships Wadanohara Cast Wadanohara Wadanohara is one of Chlomaki's fellow witches, having met sometime in the past. They are good friends and appear to be on good terms. It was Chlomaki who introduced Wadanohara to the Daimajo, in hopes that the wise witch might be able to cure Wadanohara's amnesia. Later, Chlomaki travels to the Blue Sea after Wadanohara to deliver the sea witch's beloved ocarina back. During the Totsusa Kingdom invasion, Chlomaki offered aid to the Sea Kingdom forces by slaughtering a large amount of Totsusa soldiers by making Lobco use an ability that consists of the familiar licking some of the witch´s blood. Lobco Lobco is Chlomaki's familiar, who accompanied her to the Blue Sea. She is the only familiar present with the witch during this visit, even though Chlomaki has four other familiars. While Chlomaki cares for Lobco, she dearly enjoys teasing the shrimp to tears. Lobco and Chlomaki also appear together often - in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea they are seen together constantly, and in Obsolete Dream both appear together on the cover page of Obsolete Dream's third chapter. Other Characters Elwine Elwine was Chlomaki's former twin sister when she was known as Nadine. In Elwine's character portrait, she can be seen with a melancholic expression holding a yellow ribbon, implied to be the ribbon that bound Nadine's hair. It is unknown if Chlomaki knew of her sister's unhealthy side towards her. Fungas Crocodile Fungas is Chlomaki's familiar and lover. It has been confirmed the two are in a relationship, seen in some Sunahama posts as well as Deep-Sea Prisoner making mention of their relationship. They seem to tease each other on end but also have a comfortable relationship. Shiduku Shiduku is Chlomaki's familiar. Mikaduki Mikaduki is Chlomaki's familiar. Silone Silone is Chlomaki's familiar. If It is unknown what kind of relationship Chlomaki and If are in. However, they were seen together in one of Mogeko's artworks. Fumus Fumus was formerly Chlomaki's God and boss when she was an angel known as Nadine. She possesses a deep fear of him, due to the torture and abuse she received from his hands. In Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, Chlomaki tells Wadanohara she "hates rainbows, due to it bringing back bad memories", implying that it may be because of her past with Fumus. Battle Statistics :Although Chlomaki is inaccessible in battle, code of Chlomaki's supposed stats can still be found in the game's data. Trivia *Her name, "Chlomaki," means "Black Scroll" or "Black Coil," while her past name, "Nadine," meant "hope." *During the game, she said to Wadanohara that she hated rainbows, due to it bringing back bad memories. *She has forced Lobco to drink alcohol on multiple occasions. One time, she forced her to drink during the Blue Sea festival in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. *As stated in the manga, her favourite colour is pitch black. Her favourite food is sweet candy (especially chocolate), and apples. Her specialty is magic and fishing. *In Funamusea's CHARACTER page, "Chlomaki" had a lowercase "c", thus making it "chlomaki." This was later corrected. *It seems that Chlomaki and Fungas Crocodile are in a relationship, as this was mentioned by Deep-Sea Prisoner themselves.https://twitter.com/funamusea/status/711175785055277057 **Additionally, some illustrations in the Sunahama log show Chlomaki and Fungas together. * She uses black magic that looks like stars. * As of September 7th, 2017, Chlomaki has been ranked 12th on the Deep Sea Prisoner popularity poll. * Her hat acts as another limb, it is able to turn into an extra arm that can extend and grab things. * Two omakes found in the back of the physical Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea manga explain why Lobco, in her shrimp form, rides on the brim of Chlomaki's hat; before, she used to follow Chlomaki in her shrimp form on foot, which caused Chlomaki to instinctively pounce on top of her. Gallery * Visit Chlomaki/Gallery to see the gallery. Quotes *"Geez, what a nagging familiar you are... Maybe you should learn from Wadanohara's, yeah?" (To Lobco) *"Um... a bird... an octopus, and............... a shark?" (Chlomaki pertaining to Wadanohara's familiars) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Obsolete Dream Category:Witches Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Witch World Category:Female Category:Pitch Black World